Bonfires Burning Bright
by A.V Storm
Summary: In which, Queen Elsa spends her first Halloween with Jack Frost. (Jelsa and AU; written into two parts, probably ooc because I suck.)


**Author's Note:**  
>Hello to the lads and lasses who might have read my previous Jelsa stories.<p>

I've taken a long hiatus from the fandom. Not because I had anything against anyone. It was just that at the time, I really didn't like what I was writing. I had a lot of personal issues at the time that are starting to be worked out. Unfortunately, I'm an adult, so I get stressed about my job/future a lot. Being twenty-two is shitty, so being pleased with my writing is difficult.

Anyway, I wanted to write something kinda fluffy, so here's this mess. ;) I love Halloween and I had an idea when I was driving home today. Even though I'm currently not writing anything new for The New Patron Saints and Angels, this is what I consider to be a "sequel" of sort to the ending that I had/have planned (but I won't clarify too much, in case I ever gain the drive to finish it). In other words, Jack and Elsa are both spirits/together. So... Here we go. Again.

-cues OK Go-

Okay, go.

Happy Halloween! Stay safe!

(This will be a slew of two parts. I wish I could have written it in one sitting, but my friends are begging me to go and hang out with them... D; Much apologies, amongst many other things...)

-  
>AV Storm<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonfires Burning Bright<strong>

* * *

><p>Drifting in and out of a peaceful slumber, Elsa the infamous Ice Queen was more or less enjoying her sleep. Being rebirthed as a spirit whose main purpose of existence was to protect children meant that she typically didn't need sleep to energize herself - but it was pleasant to her, just to lie down and forget to think for a while. The North Pole was as cold and wintery as ever, October beginning to fade as the last day of the month arrived. North was ecstatic for the holiday season to erupt into Christmas again, while Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy all meandered elsewhere - Elsa suspected that they were all predisposed of their own daily rituals, while Jack would shortly begin his delivery of winter all around the world, as soon as fall had deceased for the year. The Guardian of Fun had been laying soundlessly next to the Ice Queen when they had arrived in Antarctica that evening to make a visit. One of his arms had rested behind his head from beside her in their room at the Russian Palace. His white hair was disheveled as ever, grinning as she curved towards him.<p>

Jack had laughed when Elsa had told him she was tired. He claimed that as a spirit, she wasn't capable, but it didn't prevent her from nestling her face into his shoulder, refusing to argue with him. She replied with a half-hearted and disinterested grunt that Jack chuckled at. His fingers found her hair, toying with it as her eyes closed, breathing in his scent while he told her _very _poor jokes until she fell asleep.

"Do you know what your eyes remind me of?" Jack had asked. She swore that she could hear him smirk, even in the darkness of the room that they occupied in the Russian Palace.

"What?"

"_Eye-_cicles."

Elsa didn't laugh, but she might have rolled her eyes if they were closed. His cool hand came up to brush the sheets up to her shoulders. She sighed into them involuntarily, thinkiing that his jokes had ended. But then...

"Did you know there is a town in Idaho called U-Da-Pimp?"

Elsa gave a fierce breath of irritation, making an effort to murmur, "... Where is Idaho?"

"Doesn't matter, Elsa. Get it? I-Da-Ho, U-Da-Pimp?" Jack gave a loud chuckle, in which Elsa grumbled and gave him a light push to force her head back onto the pillow. _Clearly _he had no intention of allowing her to sleep, and if he wouldn't, Elsa planned on ignoring him - if only that were possible when Jack Frost, the personification of winter were around.

Elsa groaned loudly when his voice piped in again.

"Alright, alright... Last one - why does Helen Keller masturbate with only one hand?"

And that was when the Snow Queen had heard far enough, as she turned to slap him hard against his chest for the inappropriate nature of his words.

"_Jack_!"

"Oh come on! That was my best one!"

If Jack had made any more jokes, Elsa vowed to tune him out amidst her eyes closing again. Eventually, she fell into dreamless sleep, one that was unperturbed by any nightmares or disturbances, which was just the way that she liked it. Until morning came, however - and then anything that she might have known in that haze of sleepiness was disturbed when a brief flit of sunlight brought her back into the room at the North Pole. Giving a light exhale at being awakened, Elsa looked over her shoulder to find that Jack had disappeared overnight. She assumed that he might have been taunting the Yetis by tampering with their new toys for the following Christmas season. Only she learned that she was very wrong a moment later - when the door suddenly opened, and Jack stood in the foyer to greet her with a wide, enthusiastic smile.

At first, his appearance was not unusual. It was morning in the North Pole - and she squinted as she peered at him, shouting loudly and enthusiastically.

"Morning, Cinderella...!"

Covering her hand with her mouth as she began to yawn, Elsa nodded in acknowledgment of the boy who had captivated her heart. But when she saw what he was adorning - something that was made of cheap plastic material, which resembled a suit - she paused midway, dropping her hand back into her lap. Not believing what she was seeing exactly, she pulled herself up, wrinkling the sheets up and around her waist as she peered curiously at him, lifting one of her eyebrows.

"Jack, what in the world are you wearing...?" Elsa asked cautiously, keeping her azure eyes trained on him. As Jack grinned, he flipped his cape over his shoulder dramatically. Any eyebrow raising that she had done was only revoked by a sigh that consumed her when Jack explained himself, carrying a bundle of something that appeared to be a pointed hat and a dress over his right shoulder. Either way, she didn't peer at it too longer, fearing that her new assumptions were going to be true. Especially when Jack made them known...

"A Halloween costume!" Jack declared comically, just as loudly as before. His grin was wide, showing each of his teeth as he began to step closer towards the bed. "It's Halloween!"

However, Elsa felt curt and tired, rubbing her eyes closed with one hand. It might have been an effort to shoot down whatever his ideas were, but when it came to petty holidays, she felt that her days of childhood were over. There was a brief thought that considered the fact that she had never been allowed to engage in the noctural rituals of October 31st (since most of her human life had been engaged in thirteen years' worth of isolation). A thought that brought back a somber image of her younger sister.

And so, Elsa's initial reaction was to shake her head and decline firsthand, hoping that she sounded rational and . "Halloween ended yesterday..."

Of course, the notorious Jack Frost would have already thought this through as he came towards her, resting the dress and the hat down at the foot of the bed before coming up beside her. As he knelt next to her, his arms were crossed, leaning his chin up to gleam at her boyishly. The grin was still there, wide and crooked, along with his tousled hair that would never stay put. Elsa tried to remind herself that his smile _wasn't_ endearing, but Jack's face was far more convincing than she had preceeded.

"Not in Pennsylvania, they're sixteen hours behind us - that's where we're going." Jack's grin widened as he said the words like a real expert of persuasion. Elsa felt her lips purse in disapproval at first, before giving his cheek a faint push.

"Did Jamie put you up to this?" The inquiries were growing guarded now, unsure of how Jack might have come up with this idea. Ergo, it didn't seem like anything Elsa felt that she should be a part of. She was the image of a grown woman who had lived twenty one years - and Halloween was designated for children.

"Nah," Jack wasn't at all deterred as he smiled, reaching up to flatten his hair from where Elsa had pushed his face away. But then he deadpanned some - shrugging his shoulders and looking mildly guilty, like he had sold Jamie out on a secret between the two of them. It took all of Elsa's restraint to keep her lips flat when he spoke next. "Well okay, sorta. We got talking - and I know you've never been trick or treating before, so..."

Exhaling sharply, Elsa tried to strain her brain to remember a moment where she might have told him about never engaging in the Halloween festivities before. They'd had many conversations, but this was one that she couldn't put a finger on, even if she reminded herself that Jack could have worked out the answer himself. He might have been obnoxious and mischievous, but if there was one thing that Jack Frost was not, it was being stupid or unaware.

Regardless, the Snow Queen rose from where she had been asleep. Her white-blonde hair that had been parted into a braid was spilled over her left shoulder as she crossed in front of Jack, glancing down at the long icy nightgown that she had chosen to conform the evening before. The tangled heap of her hair seemed endless, observing herself hard in the wardrobe mirror as Jack rose to his feet again from behind her. It came as no surprise to her whatsoever at the sight of the fact that they were bare - which caused the corner of her lip to upturn, slightly. Subsequently, it was his poor rubber vampire suit that she observed through the reflection of the mirror that kept her lips from moving.

"And even for the Halloween occasion, we still refuse to wear shoes...?" Elsa joked lightly, watching as he kept his hands on his waist and peered beside her. Jack gave a little laugh at her observation, leaning down slightly to nuzzle his lips into her ear.

"Well, wouldn't want to break tradition as the shoeless barbarian, would I?" He asked in a whisper, cool breath fanning against her cheek. Elsa gave a teasing shrug, before turning around to face him with a stern expression. Jack looked down at her, keeping his indigo eyes on hers with amusement, clearly waiting for the moment she gave more excuses not to engage in the autumn holiday.

"Oh yes, I can see how easily this will work out... Considering that no one will be able to _see _us." Elsa stated calmly. It might have been her pickiness as a perfectionist, but she attempted to align the suit as best as she could by flattening the fake lapels. However, it proved impossible, she realized quickly. And she came to the conclusion even quicker that his Halloween endeavor wouldn't end any time soon - or ever, if she was lucky.

"Pfft, Halloween is different." Jack waved her hands away when he saw that she was growing frustrated with the shabbiness of the costume, clasping her hands with his, capturing them there even when she made the brief attempt to pull them away. "It's one day out of the year when people can see us, guardians, I mean - so long as there's a full moon in the sky." Elsa took in the information with a pause, staring at him through a narrowed stare. The expression didn't falter Jack - who continued in the same enthused voice as before. "We are spirits after all, aren't we? All Hallow's Eve, remembering the dead and all - Manny gives us a break _once _in a while, you know."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him, lips pursing together in careful thought, wondering if he was lying just to get her to expand on her Halloween knowledge. But there wasn't a lie in his gaze nor his smile, and his hands were still around hers, keeping them captive as he cast her an ecstatic half-grin.

"And why haven't you told me this until _now, _I wonder?" Elsa finally broke the silence with another inquire. In which case, Jack was practical, shrugging his shoulders and laughing.

"Well, because it's been a while - besides, it's the first Halloween I've spent with you."

When he finally released her hands, Elsa felt herself flush some as his face came to brush his lips against her cheek. She closed her eyes briefly, reopening them to locate the costume that he had left folded into a black and purple bundle on the bed. Sheer disapproval was felt, before she finally looked up at him with a piercing stare.

"I'm not wearing _that_." She told him hastily, stopping herself before she went to investigate the costume herself. After all - the idea of Halloween was warming on her. Jamie was Jack's closest friend, but if it meant wardrobing herself in something just as awful as Jack's vampire attire, she would not oblige. "What is it?"

Jack didn't skip a beat, before he carefully cut the distance between himself and the costume, reaching up for it with both hands. It was just as Elsa had feared - a black dress with short-cut purple lace, and a heinous hat to go along with it. The Snow Queen suspected that her eyes would roll back into her head permanently before Jack could force her to wear it.

"It's a witch costume!" Jack announced, holding it up over his head like a flag of war victory. Elsa grimaced at the sight, feeling her own patience dwindle secondly. Ergo, Jack brought it back down to shoot a vivid grin at her, along with another one of his never ending puns... "Haven't you ever wondered what it would like to be Elphaba? Or... _Elsa_ba?"

"No, I haven't. I'm not wearing that." Elsa confirmed, placing her hands on her hips with a controlled stern expression - hoping that for once, it might work to make him see her point of view. "You can go and have your Halloween fun with Jamie, but I'm going to stay here."

Jack gave a breath of a laugh, tilting his head to the side as he spoke suggestively towards her. Every word that left his mouth thereafter caused her skin to rise with heat - particularly against her neck and cheeks.

"And what, talk to the Yetis? I wasn't aware you were fluent in grunts and groans, but I guess after experience - "

"_Jack." _She was exasperated now, grateful that no one was in the room with them to hear such a profanity and suggestion. It made her wish that she held any more excuse not to go with him to Pennsylvania, but after Jack's consistent pleading, there was no way to dissuade him.

"Oh come on, Elsa; humor me?"

Especially not when he had come in front of her again, laughing and kissing her forehead with promises that she knew he would keep.

"Please? I promise that you'll have fun."

And that was when she knew that her alternatives had come at a short supply - particularly due to Jack's persistence. 

* * *

><p>LOL SORRY IF THIS IS TOTALLY LAME OR AWFUL.<p>

*jumps off a cliff into the Atlantic*


End file.
